Учебники (Skyrim)
В Скайриме встречаются книги навыков, которые могут помочь герою поднять свои умения. Этих книг не так много, и некоторые найти совсем не просто, но они стоят этого. Повторно найти их на том же месте нельзя, так как они не обновляются. Особенности применения * Когда герой откроет такую книгу первый раз, один из его навыков будет увеличен на один пункт. * По каждому навыку существует ровно 5 разнообразных учебников. * Протагонисту не нужно читать всю книгу — достаточно просто открыть и сразу же закрыть её. * В отличие от учителей, нет лимита на количество прочитанных на одном уровне книг — и, соответственно, поднятых книгами пунктов навыков. * Можно прочитать книгу навыков и получить бонус, не прибегая к краже. Кража происходит тогда, когда при чтении книги выбрать пункт «Украсть». Просто открыв и закрыв книгу, герой не совершит никакого преступления и, естественно, не будет наказан. * Если Драконорождённый нашёл второй экземпляр книги навыков, которую уже прочитал ранее, новый бонус не будет засчитан. * Сброс навыка на легендарный не сбросит отметку о прочтении книги. * Стоят такие книги не менее 50 септимов. * У некоторых учебников (например: «Вернаккус и Бурлор», «Каймервамидиум») есть копии, не являющиеся учебниками, стоят они не больше 30 септимов. * Если взят талант «Интуиция учёного» (см. «Таланты»), то за прочтение учебника Довакин будет получать 2 очка навыков, вместо 1. * Можно попросить компаньона взять книгу, чтобы использовать её позже, на высоких уровнях навыка, достав из инвентаря спутника, уже имея талант «Интуиция учёного», для получения максимальной выгоды от прочтения. Навыки Алхимия # «Игра за обедом» (ориг. A Game at Dinner) # «Маннимарко, Король Червей» (ориг. Mannimarco, King of Worms) # «Песня алхимиков» (ориг. Song of the Alchemists) # «Де Рерум Диреннис» (ориг. De Rerum Dirennis) # «Путеводитель по растениям Скайрима» (ориг. Herbalist's Guide to Skyrim) Изменение # «Дитя Нибена» (ориг. Daughter of the Niben) # «Водное дыхание» (ориг. Breathing Water) # «Ситис» (ориг. Sithis) # «Реальность и заблуждения» (ориг. Reality & Other Falsehoods) # «Лунный Лорхан» (ориг. The Lunar Lorkhan) Блокирование # «Смертельный удар Абернанита» (ориг. Death Blow of Abernanit) # «Зеркало» (ориг. The Mirror) # «Танец в огне, т. 2» (ориг. A Dance in Fire, v2) # «Воин» (ориг. Warrior) # «Битва у Красной горы» (ориг. The Battle of Red Mountain) Колдовство # «Врата Обливиона» (ориг. The Doors of Oblivion) # «Пороговые мосты» (ориг. Liminal Bridges) # «2920, Месяц Огня очага (т. 9)» (ориг. 2920, Hearth Fire, v9) # «2920, Месяц Начала морозов (т. 10)» (ориг. 2920, Frostfall, v10) # «Заботы Воина» (ориг. The Warrior's Charge) Разрушение # «Ужасы замка Зир» (ориг. Horror of Castle Xyr) # «В ответ на речь Беро» (ориг. Response to Bero's Speech) # «Предполагаемое коварство» (ориг. A Hypothetical Treachery) # «Искусство боевой магии» (ориг. The Art of War Magic) # «Тайна Талары, т. 3» (ориг. Mystery of Talara, v3) Зачарование # «Руководство по зачарованию» (ориг. Enchanter's Primer) # «Трагедия в чёрных тонах» (ориг. A Tragedy in Black) # «Двойная тайна» (ориг. Twin Secrets) # «Полный каталог чар для оружия» (ориг. Catalogue of Weapon Enchantments) # «Полный каталог чар для доспехов» (ориг. Catalogue of Armor Enchantments) Тяжёлая броня # «Сказание Халлгерда» (ориг. Hallgerd's Tale) # «2920, Месяц Середины года (т. 6)» (ориг. 2920, MidYear, v6) # «Каймервамидиум» (ориг. Chimarvamidium) # «Орсиниум и орки» (ориг. Orsinium and the Orcs) # «Рыцари Девяти» (ориг. The Knights of the Nine) Иллюзия # «Инцидент в Некроме» (ориг. Incident at Necrom) # «2920, Месяц Восхода солнца (т. 2)» (ориг. 2920, Sun's Dawn, v2) # «Плюсы и минусы черной магии» (ориг. The Black Arts On Trial) # «До начала эпохи людей» (ориг. Before the Ages of Man) # «Тайна Талары, т. 4» (ориг. Mystery of Talara, Part 4) Лёгкая броня # «Арьергард» (ориг. The Rear Guard) # «Лед и хитин» (ориг. Ice and Chitin) # «Последний танец Джорнибрета» (ориг. Jornibret's Last Dance) # «Беженцы» (ориг. The Refugees) # «Рислав Праведный» (ориг. Rislav The Righteous) Взлом # «Запертая комната» (ориг. The Locked Room) # «Королева-Волчица, т. 1» (ориг. The Wolf Queen, v1) # «Основы конструирования замков» (ориг. Proper Lock Design) # «Искусство взлома замков» (ориг. Advances in Lockpicking) # «Пиршество воров» (ориг. Surfeit of Thieves) Стрельба # «Золотая Лента» (ориг. The Gold Ribbon of Merit) # «Урок меткой стрельбы» (ориг. The Marksmanship Lesson) # «Вернаккус и Бурлор» (ориг. Vernaccus and Bourlor) # «Отец Нибена» (ориг. Father of the Niben) # «Чёрная стрела, т. 2» (ориг. The Black Arrow, v2) Одноручное оружие # «О важности места» (ориг. The Importance of Where) # «2920, Месяц Утренней звезды (т. 1)» (ориг. 2920, Morning Star, v1) # «Огонь и Тьма» (ориг. Fire and Darkness) # «Ночь приходит в Сентинель» (ориг. Night Falls on Sentinel) # «Этикет булавы» (ориг. Mace Etiquette) Карманные кражи # «Краденые тени» (ориг. Purloined Shadows) # «Вор» (ориг. Thief) # «Эйвар Певец Камней» (ориг. Aevar Stone-Singer) # «Нищий» (ориг. Beggar) # «Руководство умелого вора» (ориг. Guide to Better Thieving) Восстановление # «Против часовой стрелки» (ориг. Withershins) # «Расовый филогенез» (ориг. Racial Phylogeny) # «Исход» (ориг. The Exodus) # «2920, Месяц Руки дождя (т. 4)» (ориг. 2920, Rain's Hand, v4) # «Тайна Талары, т. 2» (ориг. Mystery of Talara, v 2) Кузнечное дело # «Соревнование оружейников» (ориг. The Armorer's Challenge) # «Последние ножны Акраша» (ориг. Last Scabbard of Akrash) # «Изготовление легкой брони» (ориг. Light Armor Forging) # «Сердце Черима» (ориг. Cherim's Heart) # «Изготовление тяжелой брони» (ориг. Heavy Armor Forging) Скрытность # «Три вора» (ориг. Three Thieves) # «2920, Месяц Последнего зерна (т. 8)» (ориг. 2920, Last Seed, v8) # «Неопровержимый свидетель» (ориг. Sacred Witness) # «Легенда Дома Крейтли» (ориг. Legend of Krately House) # «Почитатель красной кухни» (ориг. The Red Kitchen Reader) Красноречие # «Танец в огне, т. 6» (ориг. A Dance in Fire, v6) # «Танец в огне, т. 7» (ориг. A Dance in Fire, v7) # «2920, Месяц Второго зерна (т. 5)» (ориг. 2920, Second Seed, v5) # «Игра торговли» (ориг. The Buying Game) # «Биография Королевы-Волчицы» (ориг. Biography of the Wolf Queen) Двуручное оружие # «Слова и философия» (ориг. Words and Philosophy) # «Легендарный Санкр Тор» (ориг. The Legendary Sancre Tor) # «Король» (ориг. King) # «Песнь Хрормира» (ориг. Song Of Hrormir) # «Битва при Санкр Торе» (ориг. Battle of Sancre Tor) de:Lehrbücher (Skyrim) en:Skill Book (Skyrim) es:Libros de habilidades (Skyrim) fr:Livres de compétence (Skyrim) Категория:Skyrim Категория:Книги Категория:Книги (Skyrim) Категория:Учебники (Skyrim)